Hellish Love II
by LJ-1983
Summary: New word drabble series, and follow up to my previous series 'Hellish Love', focusing on the Pinsty relationship. Again, all vary...from sad, to dark, to light, to sweet, to sinful. There are no limits with the prompts I will set for myself.
1. Acceptance

**Hellish Love II**

* * *

_**Author Notes** \- Howdy, all. I'm back with a new drabble series for the Pinsty pairing, and a sequel to a previous one in fact. Some of you may remember my word drabble series 'Hellish Love', which I completed last year (actually on the 29th of last year). I had since then intended to follow it up because I enjoyed writing for it so much, and here we are. :D If you haven't yet read HL, then I suggest that you should. You don't have to, but it'd be nice. :) Anyway, here's part 2, and I hope you will enjoy it. I've had this particular piece half-written for a year or so; I had started writing it on a whim, and wasn't really sure what to do with it. So I thought I'd use it as the establishing drabble for this series. Let me know what you think, and many thanks for tuning in. Here's to 100 more drabbles. If you have any ideas or word suggestions, just leave them in the review box. Cheers. - Laura _

* * *

Acceptance

Kirsty knew that there was more to sex and pain than a sleazy porn magazine and novelty spiked handcuffs could never even begin to satiate. To some, those earthly gratifications would never be enough, and she was curious. Curious of that alternate dimension she had gotten a glimpse of, had even once stepped into.

She was once ignorant, completely oblivious to what lay beyond this limited world. But her eyes had been well and truly opened since that fateful night.

Since then, her whole world was heightened, and her mind enlightened. She _knew_ of things; of torments and pleasures that no mere mortal were ever meant to witness. Deadly secrets that breathed of places deeper and darker than Hell, of twisted experiences eliminating the human definition of pain,or the superficial thoughts of pleasure that blurred the fine line between these two sensations, connecting them unto an eternal dance of sick wonders and unorthodox heavens and hells interlinked on the grounds of a bizarre, haunted, majestic purgatory.

Her soul was tainted by his very glare, and Kirsty - as cunning as a slippery eel - had evaded his grasp not once, but twice. That very night, the box had been tinkled and caressed within her long, and curious fingers. His voice, haunting, mesmerising and commanding, teased her ears, daring her to seek out Hell's riddle once more, setting the corrosion and annihilation of her very soul in motion.

Since the events which took place at Channard Institute, she had nowhere else to go, a lonely lost soul tainted by darkness. She thought that she no longer cared.

That was until she met Trevor.

Tall, dark and handsome Trevor.

The man she would go on to wed.

Trevor Gooden._ Dark_ with malicious intent toward his forever loving and forgiving wife.

Trevor would use the box as the weapon that - he believed - would kill her. But he would be unaware of the connection the Leader of Cenobites and Kirsty shared, of the understanding between them. That of which proved to be his undoing, to the delight of the Cenobite Prince, and his revenge-hungry and heartbroken wife.

That final act would secure Kirsty's place at the Hell Prince's side, and she would now finally - with perfect clarity - understand and accept her fate.

Now in-tune with her own twisted, dark mind, her curiosity sated, and knowing she belonged to the Prince and his world, she finally embraced it without argument, and no resistance.

No reluctance.

Just pure sweet acceptance.


	2. Helpless

_**Hello again. Many thanks to those who were kind enough to leave feedback. It means so much. Again, I am taking suggestions and requests, so submit them if you have any. :) Anyway, onward. This one was something I had written for a small one shot I posted a few years ago entitled 'Temptress', a story which shows Kirsty attempting to seduce Pinhead with mundane pleasures. This scenario seemed to drag things a little so I didn't include it in the final fic. But I thought I'd use it as a smallish drabble for this series. It was only half-written, and I have just finished editing it and fleshing it out, so I hope it makes some sense. I don't know what it is, but I just relish the idea of Kirsty seducing Pinhead, or attempting to at the very least. It's a turning of the tables scenario which I could actually see happen in the film-verse. XD Anyway, here we are. Hope you enjoy. More to come soon. - Laura **_

* * *

Helpless

She had fire in her belly. She was a survivor. He was aware of this. But Kirsty Cotton... a femme fatale? A seductress?

It appeared the once-innocent young girl who had begged for her soul years earlier would plumb even these depths to keep her soul safe.

Impressed as he was at her tenacity and gall, the Cenobite was beginning to feel frustrated, and dare he admit uncomfortable, the longer he was exposed to Kirsty Cotton's dreamworld shenanigans, to her sudden interest in him. Kirsty's behaviour was certainly growing more unusual with every dream he entered. Dreams that left him feeling angry, impotent...and painfully hard. The following dream he had trespassed on was no better.

He watched the scantily-clad vixen intently but with indifference, studying her movements. She was so close to him that he was beginning to question why he was permitting this contact. The facade of innocence was still spread across her beautiful face, but those obvious traces of innuendo remained. She craned her neck to look up into his ashen face, her half-lidded brown eyes meeting his never ending pools of onyx. Her skin was awash with blood...her own blood, arms riddled with deep cuts, nicks and slices, made from the very tools and weapons he had decorating his belt, which now felt incredibly lighter due to their absence. Kirsty had made use of each one once before his very eyes, then discarded it to the bed provided, the scarlet-tinged blood staining the white sheets.

But now, Kirsty's attention was elsewhere. Her breasts were mere touching distance from his chest, her provocatively lace bra almost brushing the pulsing bloody muscle, as her gaze lowered downwards. Ever stoic, the Cenobite Prince calmly wondered what had garnered her attention, then he felt a light tugging at his exposed naval.

Following her gaze, his eyes honed in on Kirsty's fingers fumbling and teasing along the length of his weapon-less belt, the leather feel of it cool under her exploring fingertips. He looked up at her face questioningly, but still retained his stoicism. Her pink lips had parted into a taunting pout as she concentrated all her attention on this one item of apparel.

"What are you doing?" the Prince asked, not unwavering just demanding, as Kirsty's fingers abruptly gave a forceful tug.

The Cenobite was agog at her actions...and utterly aroused; the groan that left his lips were a delightful blend of rapture, agony, and shock. Blood pumped from the nasty tear in his belly button, and Kirsty grinned ever so slightly as she paraded the Cenobite's belt briefly before him, and then casually let it drop to the floor.

What she did next earned an even more passionate growl of arousal from the pin-studded creature, and she revelled in his feebleness as she knelt before him...her tongue slivering sensually over his belly and lapping up the blood that she had shed.

Never before had he felt so helpless, especially when in the company of a mortal.

But Kirsty was no ordinary mortal, and he took care to remember that as he delved his fingers into her thick swath of curly hair, and brought her head closer. His own head tilted backwards as he gave in to the overwhelming pleasure.


	3. Call

Call

She found the box was always sneaking into her thoughts. At work, the grocery store, taking a walk.

Her mind would slip back to where ever the cursed item was hidden that time.

She changed its hiding place often. She wasn't sure as to why; it wasn't as if anyone would go looking for it. The reason, she gave herself, was that it was safer to switch hiding places; the truth was she _wanted_ the excuse to touch it, to be nearer to _him._

It got harder to put it away each time. She paused to look at he box again, really _look_ at it. It was so beautiful despite - no- _because_ of what it really was. The smooth wood that betrayed no joints or lines framed by the shining brass finish, etched in designs whose meanings were long lost to time.

The box had a hold on Kirsty. She could _feel_ it. Sometimes she swore it was calling to her.

Sometimes...she thought she heard _his_ voice.

And sometimes, she was disappointed when she didn't.


	4. Hormonal

_**Well, it's been a loooong while since I updated this fic. And I apologise. These days, it's harder for me to sit down, focus and write something substantial, and it sucks. What with life, I just don't have the same time for it anymore. No matter. I will try and write little bits and pieces whenever I can. Starting with this. Now this piece, actually...it's a very old no-context piece that I actually wrote back in 2014, and I'm not sure if you all remember my novel-length story 'A Match Made in Hell' at all, but it was part of that fic. Of course, you know what's going on with that, and so what I've written here is rendered useless. So I figured I'd post it somewhere. Why not here? Last update was April of last year, and I did get a request to write a Pinsty pregnancy piece, particularly on childbirth (which I'll get along to). Yeah, Kirsty was going to end up pregnant in AMMIH, and still will do in the joint rewrite with 'Raising Hell', but this scene honestly doesn't fit into the narrative or plot of that at all. It focuses on the four month libido surge that women go through. XD No Pinhead, though. But I'll write a follow up if you want? I hope you all enjoy it. My first post for 2020. Yay? I wanted something better than this, but I guess any written fiction is good enough, even if it's years old. I had to share it. I did just fix it up and add a little bit more to it just to flesh it out. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Request away if you like. Cheers. Happy New Year. - Laura **_

* * *

Hormonal

The atmosphere was peaceful and comforting, the room enveloped in subdued darkness, with only the glare of her TV for illumination; but she felt anything but peace and comfort with her swollen, ever-growing belly that held within two tiny developing humans, and her raging hormones rushing through her.

Kirsty could barely focus on the what was on television as both she and her father cuddled up on the soft plump couch, just like the old days when the two would settle down to a movie together. Back then, she was a carefree child. Now, she was a thirty-six year old pregnant woman with hormones raging unfettered.

She tried so hard not to let on to Larry on her discomfort. Her body began to envelope in heat, and sweat began to glisten Kirsty's forehead as Xipe's face came to her mind. She shifted in her seat, the obvious twinges of arousal shooting through her veins. She thought back to his embraces, his touch; she wanted it badly like the air she breathed...she wanted_ him_.

She wanted him touching her all over, kissing her breasts, moaning her name with passion...she wanted him inside her, thrusting fiercely within her. She craved him like a junkie craved their next fix. But they hadn't had sex since the discovery of her pregnancy three months previously. She hadn't wanted it, having gone off the whole idea, and also fearing she'd hurt the baby. But now...sex was on the brain, and she wanted to feed upon it, sate her lusts. Drown in it. _Now._

Kirsty felt incredibly sensitive near her womanly area. Discreetly slipping her hand beneath her skirt and massaging herself without her father noticing was simply not enough to satisfy her needs. What she needed was a man's touch...she needed Xipe's.

She felt one of the twins kick little light flutters suddenly, and she brought a hand to her growing abdomen, smoothing the palm across it as if trying to appease her unborn children.

Did they sense what their mother was feeling? Did they feel her discomfort?

A small moan crept out from Kirsty's lips, eliciting Larry's full attention.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" Larry asked, concerned for his pregnant daughter and noticing her sweat covered brow. "My God, are you alright? The babies-"

"The babies are fine, daddy," Kirsty answered briskly. "I just...feel a little restless, is all. Pregnancy is kind of uncomfortable, you know." That was partially truthful.

Larry seemed to pacified enough, and soon smiled, placing a hand about his daughter's growing stomach, rubbing the small but evident baby bump with vigour. "Your mother would say the same thing during this stage with you." He smiled when he felt what he believed was one of the twin's elbow pushing against his eager palm. "Still can't believe I'm gonna be a Grandpa." His bright blue eyes twinkled with pride. "These kids are gonna have the best Grandpa they could possibly have."

For a small while, Kirsty had forgotten about her arousal, and her need for the father of her unborn twins, feeling amused over her dad's gushing.

But before long she was pining for _him_ again.


	5. Thoughts

_It's been so long, and I haven't written much in a few months, but here's a little something to show I'm still around, and that I'm okay. Hope you're all doing well in this current climate, and that you enjoy this. It's not my best work imo, and I'm struggling to get back into the writing mindset. But it's something for now. I may sometime write a full, detailed piece on this concept. We'll see. :) Any requests to keep me going, and to get me back into the writing saddle, in the meantime? I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading. - Laura _

* * *

Thoughts

"You..._love_ her, don't you?"

The question spoke so inquisitively by his second-in-command threw him off guard for the briefest of seconds. Xipe often failed to remember that his subordinates could see into his thoughts, and those all-too-human thoughts of the so-called nemesis of the Labyrinth was open and laid bare before all who resided in this realm.

He was aware the majority of his Order knew of his fixation with the human known as Kirsty Cotton; it was certainly no secret amongst the Cenobites that he harboured such a fascination and fondness for the tenacious and fierce young woman.

With a sigh, the Cenobite Prince took his dark gaze from the tools he was conditioning across his lap, and fixed them on the faded grey wall ahead of him, not daring to look up towards Nikoletta.

"She's not mine to love. Nor is it ideal or appropriate." Xipe answered solemnly, his features pinched in the usual melancholy.

"But you _do._"

He closed those beautiful onyx eyes as he pictured such a bright and intelligent woman choosing to consort herself to such an undeserving and ungrateful man...a man so disingenuous and insincere. A man named Trevor Gooden.

"More than _he_ ever will."


End file.
